Only you
by Kecebong
Summary: Lanjutan cerita dari Never be a winner! "Hm, jadi benar kau cemburu." Hati-hati Rukia. Sepertinya pemuda itu dapat dengan sangat mudah membaca pikiranmu. "Aku tidak cemburu."


Atas tuntutan readers dan juga tuntutan skenario *plak* akhirnya dengan sangat nekat (padahal besok UAS) bong bikin lanjutan fic Never be a winner. Nyehehe. . . Buat readers baru, mending baca dulu deh fic itu. Nah, sebelumnya bong minta ampun kalo fic ini ga sesuai dengan apa yang minna harapkan. Yosh, saatnya bales ripyu Never be a winner.

.

.  
**Kiyoe Anggel Lemonberry** : yare, yare Kiyoechan! *peyuk2* sankyuu udah mampir di fic gaje ini. Hahaha  
**Nana Naa** : yosh, sankyuu yo.. Nih bong bikin lanjutannya  
**kokota **: T.T GOMEN! Bong ga bikin Ichi yang cemburu balik. Huhuhu  
**curio cherry** : gomen ne. bong ga bikin Ichi POV. *sesenggukan*  
**Jee-eugene** : KYAAA. . . Ga nyangka banyak yg suka mine. Kekeke. . . Padahal bong ada niat buat ga di lanjutin lagi. *di amuk massa* kyahahahaha. . .

**Dela Chan** : amitaba.. Amitaba.. Ini bong lanjutin. Jangan kecewa yo! *plak*  
**Love Ichiruki** : Ichi itu cuma suka ama bong! *di santet* Wah, beneran pada nagih update fic lain yah? Hiks. . Padahal bong mau ilang dari ffn. . *di bantai* kya.a.a.a.a bercanda! Hahaha  
**ojou-chan** : *nimpuk ojou-chan pake sendal colongan dari masjid* Woy, nih bong bikin lanjutannya. . Kyahahaha  
**Rika Ray Kuroba** : multichap? T.T huhuhu. . . Fic ini ancur loh. Kyahaha sankyuu ne. *cium2 Rikachan*  
**Ruki Yagami** : ufufu. . Bong nekat publish fic padahal besok UAS. kyahahaha. . . Sankyuu ne.  
**Valiamar **: *peyuk2* Sankyuu. . Sankyuu. Udah mau baca fic bong. Baca fic bong yang lainya yo *plak*  
**Cui'pz cerry** : heh, emak durhaka, kapan update ficnya? Kabari bong! Mak, Ichi emang cakep loh! Kyahahaha. . . Sasuchan juga cakep! *plak*  
**Kurosaki Kuchiki** : iya, bong juga ngrasa masih gantung endingnya. Kyahaha. . . Nah, kalo bong ada di posisi Rukia, bong dengan rela ngalah.. *cium2 Ichi*  
**Kianhe Tsuji** : senpai? Kya.a.a.a . emak! Bong di panggil senpai loh! *triak pake toa masjid*  
**Merai Alixya Kudo :** gantung? Hohoho. . . Nih bong bikin lanjutannya. Sankyuu buat semua masukannya. Hehe. . .  
**ernaruto youichi** : KYAA AMPUN. . . *ngumpet* ini, bong udah bikin lanjutan critanya.  
**Miko Kazuma** : ckckck. . bong paling suka nyiksa chara *plak* author jahat. Hohoho. . Sankyuu ne.  
**Dhens** : Ichi mesum? Aih aih, . . Chara yang ada di tangan bong pasti di bikin mesum. . *di gorok* hahaha bercanda! Bong ga becus bikin romens yang bikin greget  
**Ozy Juliette** : YOSH, Ozychan dapet satu gelas cantik yang langsung dikirim ke dapur! Kyahahaha. . . Ozychan satu-satunya yang manggil bong pake nama 'Eri'. Dan wajib tahu juga, bong punya banyak nama loh! Ada Eri Kurosaki, Eri Hiruma, dan Eri Uchiha *di santet* sankyuu udah mau ingetin bong tentang typo.  
**ageha-davis** : T.T mungkin fic ini jelek.. Silahkan maki-maki bong. Silahkan kalo mau lempar bong ke jurang, dan silahkan kalo mau ngirim bong ke jepang. Bong rela, bong ikhlas *di gundulin*  
Waduh tambah gaje ajah. Kyahahaha. . .

.

.

YOSH… YONDE KUDASAI….

**Disclimer : papah Kubo Tite *plak* dan 0rizuka**

**Rate : T (semi M)**

**Pair : ichibong *plakplak* ichiruki **

**ROMANCE**

**WARNING : AU, TYPOS, OOC, GAJE, RUKIA'S POV, ANEH, BLABLA**

**.**

**.**

.

**ONLY YOU**

Lagi-lagi.  
Cih, kenapa aku harus berada di ruangan ini lagi?  
"Awh!" Aku sedikit mengaduh karena sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kakiku yang tampak mulai membiru.  
"Jadi di bagian ini terasa sakit?"  
Aku memandang lurus ke arah wanita cantik yang sudah hampir dua tahun bekerja sebagai dokter di sekolahku. Wajah sendu dan sorot matanya yang memancarkan kedamaian sedikit membuatku terpana. Dan secepat mungkin aku menganggukan kepalaku.  
"I-iya." Jawabku sekenanya.  
"Kau ini kenapa sering sekali terluka?" Unohana-sensei menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. Tangan kanannya masih setia sedikit demi sedikit memberiku anti septik di mata kaki kananku yang terdapat luka gores. "Kemarin kau mimisan dan hari ini kau terkilir dan memar."  
"Rukia itu ceroboh, Sensei."  
Ku tatap nanar gadis yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela. Ia memantul-mantulkan bola basket hitam miliknya ke lantai ruang kesehatan tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun.  
"Aku tidak ceroboh," sanggahku sambil mengambil ponsel di saku kemejaku. "Dan kau pasti tahu hal itu kan, Tatsuki." Kulihat Unohana-sensei sudah selesai membalut lukaku dengan perban. "Terimakasih, Sensei." Aku menyunggingkan senyum pada wanita cantik itu.  
"Lain kali lebih hati-hati, ya." Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.  
"Jadi."  
"Eh?" Tanyaku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Dia sedikit membantuku untuk turun dari ranjang yang selalu bernuansa putih dan tentu saja berbau obat. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan.  
"Kau akan pulang jalan kaki dengan kaki patah begini?" Dahiku sedikit mengernyit. Patah katanya? Dasar berlebihan. Kakiku hanya tergores dan sedikit terkilir karena saat melakukan lay up aku kurang memerhatikan posisi kakiku saat mendarat di lapangan. Aku kembali mengeluarkan ponsel untu melihat jam berapa sekarang.  
"Jam lima sore. Mungkin aku akan minta Ayahku untuk menjemputku." Ucapku dengan nada suara yang santai. "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang." Aku menatap Tatsuki sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa berjalan sendirian menuju kelasku." Aku tahu kalau gadis ini pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Sedikit kuedarkan kedua mata violetku untuk mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan di gedung sekolah yang kini masih cukup ramai karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ekstrakurikuler akan melakukan kegiatan. "Baiklah." Tatsuki tersenyum lalu dengan cukup keras jari telunjuknya menyentil dahiku. "Jangan ceroboh lagi. Dan bilang pada Ichigo, kalau besok dia membuatmu uring-uringan seperti hari ini lagi, aku pasti akan menghajarnya."  
"Eh?" Lagi-lagi otakku kurang bersahabat untuk mencerna apa maksud perkataan Tatsuki.  
"Jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu kau dan dia ada masalah. Terlihat jelas seharian ini kau menghindarinya." Aku perlahan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sebegitu jelaskah.  
Seharian ini aku memang sengaja menghindari Ichigo. Memang awalnya aku ingin menghajarnya dan juga memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar karenaa kelakuan 'nakalnya' kemarin berhasil membuat hatiku melayang. Namun esoknya dia dengan mudahnya melemparku jatuh ke dasar bumi yang kelam saat melihatnya berciuman dengan Orihime, sang primadona Karakura High. Ku maki diriku yang dengan mudahnya percaya pada kata-kata manis Ichigo kemarin. Dan sedikit merutuki hatiku yang dengan mudahnya membuka ruang untuk membiarkan pemuda itu memasuki hatiku dengan membawa kehangatan yang sangat aku inginkan.  
"Tetap disana." Aku mendongakan kepalaku. Kulihat Ichigo tengah melangkah menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan cepat untuk menghampiriku yang ada di lantai bawah. Di tangan kanannya terdapat tas mungilku.  
Fyuh, syukurlah aku tak perlu menaiki tangga hingga lantai tiga dengan kakiku yang di balut perban seperti ini. Eh? Kenapa aku malah senang karena dia membantu membawakan tasku? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak Rukia. Kau harus tetap bersikap dingin padanya. Dan berterimakasih adalah hal 'terharam' yang akan kulakukan padanya.  
"Ini." Dia menyerahkan tas yang segera ku terima tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. "Mana?"  
"Ha?" Kembali aku mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Sungguh hari ini aku tak mau terlihat bodoh di depan pemuda tampan sialan ini.  
"Aku tak mendengarmu mengucapkan terimakasih padaku." Aku mendengus. Berterimakasih?  
"Cih, aku tak pernah memintamu untuk membawakan tasku." Aku mencoba berkelit dengan mulai melangkahkan kakiku yang memakai pantofel hitam dengan tanpa mengenakan kaus kaki.  
"Tapi aku sudah membentamu." Ia berusaha melangkah pelan untuk mengimbangi kecepatan jalanku yang menyerupai siput.  
"Dan aku tak suka kau membantuku." Balasku dengan suara keras. Ada sedikit jeda hingga aku dapat melepaska mataku dari mata musim gugurnya yang kapan saja dapat mengoyak isi hatiku. Kembali aku mencoba melangkahkan kedua kakiku.  
"Jadi, kau masih marah padaku?" Seketika aku menghentikan langkahku yang belum jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hatiku berdesir saat melihat ia menyunggingkan seringai iblisnya yang membuatku meleleh. "Kau cemburu, nona Kuchiki."

.  
Deg.

.

.  
"Tidak." Jawabku lantang. Kulihat Ichigo kembali menyunggingkan seringainya. Oh, tidak. Jangan menyiksaku dengan wajah tampanmu itu yang kini semakin mendekat padaku.  
"Oh, ya?" Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

.  
Deg.

.

.  
Jangan lagi. Kumohon jangan lagi menggodaku seperti ini. Aku pasti akan meleleh dan tanpa daya akan kembali jatuh dalam rengkuhan hangat dan ciuman lembutmu itu.  
"Jangan sentuh aku!" Aku menghentakan lengan pemuda itu yang berusaha untuk merengkuh pinggang mungilku. Bagus Rukia. Kau dapat mengembalikan kesadaran dirimu dengan sangat cepat. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu yang sudah ratusan kali menyentuh gadis murahan itu!" Desisku sambil menatap tajam mata indahnya.  
"Hm, jadi benar kau cemburu."  
Hey, apa aku barusan melihat fatamorgana. Aku melihatnya. Dengan sangat jelas. Aku melihat senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda brengsek itu.  
Hati-hati Rukia. Sepertinya pemuda itu dapat dengan sangat mudah membaca pikiranmu. Otakku dengan lincahnya mulai membisiki hatiku dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi apabila aku menyatakan isi hatiku dengan jujur padanya.  
"Aku tidak cemburu." Ucapku datar sambil mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menelepon ayah. Pasti ayah sudah pulang dari tempat kerjanya. "Menelepon ayahmu, eh?" Aku sedikit melirik pemuda tampan yang kini ada di sebelahku. Aku membuang muka dengan masih menempelkan ponsel di telingaku. Kenapa ponsel ayah mati? "Ayahmu keluar kota." "Cih, mana mungkin aku percaya padamu." Umpatku dengan nada kesal. "Tiga puluh menit lalu ayahmu meneleponku untuk membiarakanmu menginap dirumahku." Ucapnya santai sambil melangkah mendahuluiku.  
Cih, kembali kutekan nomor ponsel ayahku. Berharap agar apa yang dikatakan pemuda tampan itu adalah suatu kebohongan. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ponsel ayahku tetap tak dapat di hubungi.  
"Sekarang kau pilih."  
"Ha?"  
Bagus Rukia. Sekali lagi kau menunjukan wajah bodohmu di depan jenius ini. Aku mulai mengutuk diriku sendiri.  
"Kau mau kugendong di depan atau dibelakang?" Ichigo Kurosaki hanya tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan ucapannya? Menggendongku? Cih, tak sudi. Memangnya aku tidak mampu untuk berjalan.  
"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapku ketus. Namun baru tiga langkah aku mencoba berjalan, kakiku mulai terasa sakit. Sialan. Kenapa disaat seperti ini kakiku malah tak bisa di ajak kerja sama.  
"Dasar nona keras kepala." Ejek Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutku pelan, kemudian dia membungkuk tepat di hadapanku. "Ayo!" Ajaknya. Mau tak mau aku harus mengalah. Tidak mungkin aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan kaki sakit seperti ini.

.

.  
Kuedarkan pandanganku menyusuri gemerlapnya lampu kota yang mulai dinyalakan. Hari sudah senja dan aku bisa melihat semburat jingga menghiasi langit. Indah. Ya, hanya kata itu yang dapat ku ungkapkan.  
Aku sedikit mengeratkan kaitan lenganku di leher Ichigo.  
"Dingin?" Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Bodohnya aku, mana mungkin dia tahu aku menganggukan kepala.  
"Sedikit." Jawabku pelan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di punggung lebar Ichigo. Tak peduli apakah ia akan protes, aku tak peduli. Aku lelah. Aku ingin terlelap sejenak saja untuk menikmati kehangatan punggung pemuda tampan yang sangat mengerti diriku ini.  
"Mengantuk?"  
"Hn."  
"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai di rumahku."  
"Hn." Perlahan aku semakin mengeratkan lenganku di lehernya. Kemudian aku mulai memejamkan kedua mataku.

.

.  
0o0

.

.  
Apa ini?  
Lembut  
Dan rasa hangat kurasakan bertumpu di bibirku.  
Nyaman.  
Dan sedikit-err-basah. Rasanya sama seperti ciuman.  
Eh?  
Ciuman?

.

.

.

"KYAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Mataku terbelakak mendapati wajah Ichigo yang berada tepat di atas wajahku.  
"Hanya ciuman singkat." Ucapnya santai.  
"Dan kau mencurinya disaat aku terlelap. Keh, pengecut!" Aku mencoba menormalkan detak jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat. Aneh, kenapa ia bisa setenang itu. Apa benar ia mencintaiku. Cinta? Jangan bercanda.  
Aku menatap sekeliling. Ternyata ini kamar Ichigo. Lantainya berlapiskan kramik putih bersih, dindingnya putih dan terdapat meja belajar di sisi lemari yang berada berseberangan dengan ranjang.  
Aku sangat tahu ruangan ini.

Sejak kecil aku sangat sering tidur dikamar ini. Ya, sejak kecil hingga kami beranjak dewasa seperti saat ini. Dan entah mengapa orangtua kami tak pernah melarang kami yang selalu bersama. Yah, dan hal ini sukses membuatku terus terikat dengan pemuda tampan ini.  
Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahku. Sejenak kami sama-sama memilih untuk membisu. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa keadaan seperti ini akan terus berlangsung lama.  
"Ibumu?" Aku bertanya sambil memiringkan posisi tidurku, begitu pula Ichigo. Ia tengah menatapku dalam diam. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.  
"Masih di dapur." Jawabnya singkat. Perlahan aku mulai merasakan sesuatu membelai kepalaku lembut. Ah, ternyata itu telapak tangan Ichigo. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan kelembutan tangannya. Namun, semakin lama belaian itu semakin turun ke tengkukku hingga kurasakan tekanan dalam jemari-jemari besar Ichigo.  
Wajah tampan Ichigo perlahan mendekat ke wajahku. Dadaku berdebar kencang saat bibir hangatnya mulai menyapu keningku dengan sangat lembut. Kemudian, sentuhan bibirnya mulai turun ke hidungku. Dan perlahan menyapu bibi r mungilku. Ugh. Kenapa aku tidak melakukan perlawanan. Kemana diriku yang selalu menolak jika aku di perlakukan tidak senonoh seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sepertinya berada berdua bersama Ichigo di tempat sepi adalah hal pertama yang harus aku hindari.  
"Ichi, Rukia!"

.  
Deg.

.

.  
Syukurlah.  
Teriakan bibi membuat bibirku refleks menjauh dari dari bibir Ichigo.  
Ugh. Wajahku mulai memanas.

.  
Ceklek.

.  
Kulihat bibi melongokan kepalanya untuk memanggilku dan Ichigo lagi.  
"Ah, Rukia sudah bangun?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Andai aku memiliki ibu seperti beliau. Aku hanya memiliki ayah yang sangat sering lebih memilih bekerja di luar kota.  
"Bibi, paman sudah pulang?" Aku mulai bangkit perlahan dari ranjang. Kulirik Ichigo. Dia bergeming. Tetap bertahan di posisinya sambil menggerakan ibujarinya di atas keypad ponsel.  
"Sudah. Ayo, makan dulu!" Ajak bibi ramah padaku. "Ichi?"  
"Malas."  
Apa-apaan jawabannya itu. Tidak sopan sekali. Apa dia tak pernah berpikir bibi pasti lelah telah memasak untuknya, tapi dia malah bilang malas hanya untuk makan.  
"Huh, dasar Ichi tidak manis." Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat bibi memukul wajah putranya dengan bantal.  
Inilah enaknya menjadi anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Semua anggota keluarganya unik dan menarik. Aku kagum pada bibi yang selalu tahan menghadapi sikap dingin putra tunggulnya.  
"Heh, ayo makan!" Aku menarik lengan Ichigo.  
"Kubilang malas!" Ichigo menatapku sebal.  
Cih. Kenapa lagi dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bersikap seperti ini padaku.  
"Bibi duluan saja. Aku pasti akan membuat Ichi mau makan malam." Aku tersenyum riang pada wanita cantik itu.  
"Bujuk dia ya, Sayang." Wanita itu mengecup keningku singkat sebelum ia melesat pergi dari kamar.  
Aku beruntung mendapatkan tetangga seperti keluarga ini. Yah, tidak seperti keluargaku yang dingin.  
"Ichi." Aku memanggilnya dengan suara lemah. Aku tidak suka berdiam-diam seperti ini dengannya.  
Bukankah dia yang salah padaku hari ini. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia malah seolah terluka olehku. Aku memilih duduk di tepi ranjang putih yang cukup besar. Mataku beralih untuk melihat jam weker yang ada di meja tepi kiri ranjang. Jam tujuh kurang lima menit. Aku tahu Ichigo paling malas makan malam.

Tapi kasihan bibi kalu dia terus-terusan seperti ini.  
"Aku-" lidahku mendadak kelu saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di pinggangku. Lengan kanan Ichigo kini telah melingkari pinggang mungilku. "Ichi!" Aku mencoba melepaskan lengannya. Namun tanganku di tahan oleh tangan kirinya yang bebas.  
Satu sisi dari Ichigo yang hanya ia perlihatkan padaku adalah yang seperti ini. Ia terkadang dapat bersikap manja.  
"Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku?" Ucapnya datar.  
"Percaya apa?" Aku mengelus rambut orange menyalanya dengan lembut.  
"Aku mencintaimu."

.  
Deg.

.

.  
Kumohon Ichigo, jangan di saat seperti ini. Aku tak punya pertahanan kokoh untuk mengendalikan diriku sendiri apabila kau menggodaku.  
"Bukankah sudah sering aku katakan selama ini? Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku. Aku hanya ingin kau yang ada di pelukanku dan hanya bibirmu yang akan ku jamah. Kapan kau sadari hal itu?"

.  
Bagaimana ini?

.  
Kau harus bagaimana Rukia?  
Tidak mungkin aku terus menghindari perasaannya.  
"Tapi kenapa tadi pagi kau berciuman dengan gadis lain?" Aku mencoba untuk bangkit, namun ternyata lengan Ichigo terlalu kuat menahanku untuk tetap duduk di tepi ranjang.  
"Membuatmu cemburu." Ucapnya dengan nada polos.

"Hanya itu?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Yang benar saja.  
"Rukia, apa sepuluh tahun aku menantimu belum cukup meyakinkanmu akan perasaanku. Aku lelah. Kau selalu menghindari perasaanku. Bahkan hingga aku melakukan taruhan denganmu pun kau tetap meragukanku. Apakah kebersamaanku denganmu tak berarti apapun bagimu?"  
"Sstt.." Aku meletakan telunjukku tepat di bibirnya. Seketika ia bungkam. Aku kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu membungkukan tubuhku untuk dapat mencium bibir pemuda itu singkat. "Kalu begitu besok jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan gadis lain." Ucapanku seketika memberi efek tawa padanya.  
"Benar kan, kau cemburu."  
SHIT.

.

.  
~FIN~

.

.  
T.T.. Gomenasai, minna. Fic ini jadi kacau gini.  
Bong mau bunuh diri ajah! *gantung diri*

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
